


Old Friends

by WickedMuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMuse/pseuds/WickedMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody and Dean have been friends since they were toddlers, but each has their own tragic past. time has always managed to keep them connected through Melody's adoptive father, Bobby Singer, but the years still pass. Then one day some old friends finally get to reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> so this story started out as sort of a challenge fic... and then I started to grow fond of it and kept it going. I haven't worked on this in ages, and I'm not sure exactly where I was going with it! I've been debating if I even want to continue it or not....

Melody was an orphan. She didn’t remember much of her parents; they’d been taken from her when she was very little. Her mother was American, but had gone to Ireland after grad school, and fell madly in love with the country, and a man. It was a vacation that she kept extending further and further until she finally decided to just stay. She sent word to her roomates back in Kansas, had her belongings shipped to her, and married the man she fell in love with. A year later Melody was born. Those who knew her mother would tell her that she looked just like her. The one difference was that she had red hair, much like her father, and not blonde like her mother. Other than that, she’d always been told that she was the spitting image of her mother. 

Melody was three when her parents brought her to her mother’s hometown to visit with family. Her grandmother had a moderate home in Lawrence Kansas, right next door to a family with a little boy about her age. The trip had been planned for a three week stay… but fate it seemed, decided Melody was not to return back home to her small house in northern Ireland. Catherine had asked her best friend Mary to watch Melody while she attended an awards banquet honoring her parents for their community work. Given that she lived right next door to them, she agreed happily. 

It was the last time that Melody would see her family. The driver of the semi dozed off behind the wheel, crossed three lanes and hit the car Melody’s family was in. everyone died on impact. Mary informed the police at her door that the girl’s grandmother had a sister, who had been traveling and would return home in a matter of weeks. Given the situation, Mary agreed to foster the girl until her last relative could return home. Melody lived a quiet life for the next two years. Her great aunt was kind to her, but had no idea how to raise a child. Melody spent a good share of time under the care of Mary and John Winchester. She was happy there, and had their son Dean to play with. For two years, life seemed good. It was just after her fifth birthday that Mary gave birth to her second child. A few short months later, a fire broke out in the house next door. Mary was the only one that didn’t make it out. 

Melody spent less time next door, and more time moping about her house. A month after the fire, John took his boys and left. All melody had left of her best friend was a phone number and address that she could leave messages for Dean at. One of John’s closest friends, a man named Bobby. Melody called and wrote a letter every day, hoping that eventually she’d get to talk to, or even see Dean again. She missed her friend. After two months of the daily calls, the conversations started to last longer and longer. After a while, she’d started calling him Uncle Bobby. Occasionally he’d have updates on where the boys were, send a random photo of them, deliver short messages that Dean had left for her. They talked every day, for a year. Then one day, her great aunt passed away. Natural causes is what she was told. Melody was lost. She had no one now, and didn’t know what was to happen to her. That was when she got some of the best news of her young life. Her great aunt had named Bobby her guardian years ago, when she’d found out she was dying.   
It was difficult for Melody to leave her childhood home, but she did. She’d never actually met her Uncle Bobby, but he’d been a part of her life for a year, so when she finally saw him, there was no awkward greeting… it was just a child happy to see the one person she still had in her life. She never really knew how difficult it was for him to suddenly have a six year old to care for, because he never wanted her to feel that she wasn’t welcome.  
The years passed quietly, with Melody attending school, and Bobby learning to be a father and trying to keep the life of a hunter a secret. He would pass messages between the children, keeping Dean and Melody in contact through letters, pictures, and phone calls. She got to see them once in ten years. They were still kids, but John had needed Bobby’s help, and Dean wouldn’t shut up about seeing her again. That was the best week of Melody’s life.   
After that, Bobby kept Melody in school, and taught her valuable life skills… like, how to cook a few choice meals, how to repair things around the house, and mostly, how to fix cars. She could break down and rebuild any type of car by the time she hit high school. Eventually Melody went from calling him Uncle Bobby, to Dad. It was just easier, and after the first few years, it just felt normal. Then on Melody’s 16th birthday, she started researching myths and legends for school, and slowly little by little, she started to piece things together. The library Bobby kept was like a goldmine for her research project, and she began to wonder. She stumbled upon a series of journals, and the first one shattered her world. Bobby had been gone for a week, she had been told on business… but after spending two days reading, she knew the truth. All her assumptions about the reality of things that go bump in the night, came to light.   
Bobby returned home to find that she had uncovered everything. Every last detail of the life he hid was now out in the open. That was an interesting 24 hours. She seemed to accept it with ease and only had questions for him, what seemed like endless questions. She begged him to take her with, to teach her. And every single time he denied the request. Melody understood his reasoning, but at the same time, she was frustrated. Everyone she knew was a part of this world, and she was being shut out of it. Finally one day Bobby agreed, but with a condition. She had to finish school. Upon graduating high school, he would start to teach her, but until then, she was only able to research. Melody worked hard, and with permission from the school, she managed to graduate a year early.   
Slowly Bobby introduced her to the life. Took her on nice quiet missions, easy kills, local hunts. Then he discovered that she was good at it. Almost scary good. She learned fast, remembered well, and was quick on her feet. The thing that broke Bobby’s heart was when she started venturing out on her own. She’d be gone for weeks, the boys would ask about her but she’d stay out of communication when she’d hunt. She said it was better that way. Easier for her to concentrate. Then one day she went missing for two months. Bobby tracked her down to a hospital a few states over listed as a jane doe. That was the last time he let her go off alone without a connection to home. Turned out she had hooked up with a guy, and when she told him she was leaving, he didn’t take too well to that. She put up a good fight, but in the end, he’d bested her. Bobby returned the favor to the asshole, dropping him off at the hospital when he came to pick Melody up. He never told either of the boys about that, he knew Melody wouldn’t want that sting to her pride.   
She hadn’t spoken to the Winchester boys in years. Her phone was constantly ringing with their numbers, and her voicemail always full. She just… didn’t have the heart any more. She missed them too much and was tired of being told that time wasn’t in their favor. So one day she finally went through the voicemails, and got one that damn near stopped her heart. They were coming to see her. Tomorrow. She nearly dropped her phone and went into a panic. It took Bobby nearly two hours to calm her down, and even after that, he had to pour half a bottle of vodka down her throat to get her to sleep.

Melody woke up to Bobby’s hangover cure, a bottle of aspirin, and greasy eggs and bacon. Sighing she slowly ate and then stumbled down the hall for a hot shower. After two hours she felt normal again, and the excitement hit home. She cleaned up, made sure the guestrooms were clean, and even spruced herself up a bit. The whole time listening to Bobby chuckle each time he walked past her. Finally she looked at the clock and realized she had a good hour before they said they’d arrive. She sat down in the oversized chair under her window and waited.  
Bobby stood in the doorway a full five minutes, going completely unnoticed.   
“Should be here soon” his gruff voice broke the silence making her jump.   
Melody turned her attention towards the doorway and tossed a small pillow at him. “You scared the life out of me dad!” She said and watched as he dodged the pillow with a smile.

“They’ll be here soon, so you really don’t have to stare out the window.” He said poking fun at her. 

“I’m not staring…” she muttered as she looked down at her hands.

“What are you doing then?” He asked with a smile as she looked at him again.

“I’m just- okay! So I’m staring! I’m just anxious for them to-“ she started but the rumble of an engine pulling up the drive made her stop and turn back towards the window. It’d been years since she’d seen either one of the boys, but she planned to attack them with hugs regardless. She leapt out of the chair and bounded past Bobby, who’d had the good sense to move out of her way. She flew down the stairs and threw open the front door, running out to meet the boys as they parked the car.


	2. Chapter Two

Sam looked at Dean who seemed a little to concentrated on driving. It was a sign that he was nervous about something, and Sam had an idea what was making him so nervous. It’d been years since either one of them had seen Melody. Granted they’d seen Bobby more than a few times, but each time they’d needed his help, Melody had been off on a hunt somewhere, and as is usual, wouldn’t answer her phone. Bobby had been there for them after their father died, but it was at a time when Melody had taken off on her own hunt and disappeared for a few months… she didn’t find out until after the boys were long gone. They’d seen her once over the years, at a time when she’d been home nursing broken bones that kept her from hunting. This trip though, had been planned. Sam had finally convinced Dean to take a little time off between hunts so they could visit while she was actually home. He had to admit, it hadn’t taken much convincing. The second he said her name, Dean seemed to cave in. Sam had to admit that he was a little nervous at seeing her again, because he’d still been a boy when they’d last spent time together. He’d never admit to Dean, but he’d had a crush on her all this time, and he suspected for the last few years that Dean had been in love with her. It was something he’d been mulling over the last few hours. Sam knew that if he made a move for Melody, it might cause a rift, but it was something he was willing to take a risk on. 

“Dean?” Sam asked and got no response. “Earth to Dean…” 

Dean blinked a few times and turned his attention towards Sam. “You say something?” He asked with a furrowed brow before looking back at the road.

“Yeah, but you were lost in thought or something. You nervous?” He asked already knowing the answer.

“No… not at all…” Dean said and saw the smug look on Sam’s face and caved. “Alright, yes I’m nervous!” Dean shouted at his brother who just shook his head and looked away. “What? What was that look for?” he asked and got nothing but a cocky smirk from his brother. 

“Nothing… I just think it’s funny that you’re nervous about seeing her again. The great Dean Winchester… womanizer of the year, is nervous about seeing an old friend.” Sam retorted and shrugged when Dean scowled at him. “I’m just saying…” he said and looked back out the window again.

Dean would never admit it, but Sam was right… it was odd that he felt this nervous. The last time he’d seen Melody he was 17, and they had let things get a little further than just friends, but she was the one who took a step back. He still didn’t understand why. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he had started to fall in love with her. Maybe that was why he was nervous to see her again, nervous that what held her back then was still holding her back now. He also had to consider the idea that he was afraid she didn’t want to see him. He hadn’t contacted her in so long now he wasn’t sure she even wanted to see him. It was Sam she’d been talking to as of late, and who planned the trip, not him. As he pulled the car into the drive, he had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. He heard Sam chuckle at his expense and decided to ignore him. 

* * * 

She saw Sam get out of the car first and ran towards him with a huge smile on her face. “SAM!” she shouted as she neared him and threw her arms around him in a hug. He was taller than her by a few inches, so he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet as they hugged. She pulled him tightly against her as he swung her around once. She’d noted the way he made her feel, so safe, it was an emotion she’d never been used to but she loved it all the same. She lowered her head to the crook of his neck and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the soft scent of his skin swam in her head and made her blood run hot with lewd thoughts. When he finally set her down she felt like she was going to jump out of her skin. This was not the awkward boy she’d seen so many years ago, this was a man that stirred something inside her wrapped in the cloak of a friend she’d known since he was born. 

“God I’ve been waiting ages for you guys to get here!” she said and smiled at Sam. “You’ve gotten even taller… if that’s possible!” she exclaimed as she looked him over. “Figgin sasquatch now… it’s not fair…” She sighed, and shook her head letting her gaze linger on him for a moment longer before she turned her attention to Dean as he finally opened his door.

“Sorry about the wait… Dean’s mind was elsewhere today and it took a little longer to get here than we planned” Sam said and smirked at Dean as he finally climbed out from behind the wheel. He noted the look of irritation Dean gave him. 

Melody took one look at him and felt her heart skip a beat. She’d had a crush on him when they were kids, and one drunk night she thought about losing her virginity to him, but now she felt her pulse race with the thoughts that ran through her mind. She hadn’t seen him in years… and they’d been very kind to him. When he looked at her, she felt her breath catch and it took her moment to realize she was staring, and when she felt her cheeks flush red with her blush, she blinked a few times and finally smiled at him. When he smiled at her, she charged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. “Dean! You’re finally here!” She knew she’d caught him off guard because it took a moment before he hugged her back. She was maybe an inch shorter than him, so he was able to wrap his arms around her quiet comfortably. She lowered her head and closed her eyes as she breathed in the scent of him. She didn’t want to let him go this time, and felt a flood of emotions race through her mind. This time, she wouldn’t let him leave without telling him how she felt. She could hear him whisper something, but was too lost in her own head to hear what he’d said.   
“You gonna invite them in or am I?” Bobby hollered from the front door.   
Melody finally pulled away from Dean and turned to look at Bobby. “I’m getting around to it…” she shouted back. 

“Well at least offer them a beer or something…” Bobby muttered as he receded back into the house. 

“Sorry… dad’s a little grumpy. I threw a pillow at him this morning…” she mumbled and looked to Sam who just gave her a big awkward smile. 

“You threw a pillow at him?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, one of his arms still wrapped around her. 

“He scared me, so I threw a pillow at him” she said with a shrug and looked between the boys. “I can’t believe you’re actually here…” she said in a high voice filled with excitement. 

“So Mels, how’s about that beer?” Sam asked her and wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

Melody took Dean’s hand and started to walk towards the house, then she grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him along as well. It thrilled her to no end when Dean tightened his grip on her hand. She realized at that moment that she wouldn’t turn his advances down, if he made any. Her only regret was that she sort of had feelings for Sam too… she just wasn’t sure how strong they were. She sighed and let go of both of them as she walked through the door to the house. She wasn’t quite sure how Bobby would react if she wandered in holding hands with either one of them.

“Dad?” she called down the hallway, having expected to see him in the kitchen or at least the living room, but the shabby old house appeared to be empty. 

“I’ll never get used to that…” Dean muttered

“Get used to what?” Sam asked 

“The fact that she calls him ‘dad’… I mean its Bobby…”

“What’s wrong with that?” Sam asked smirking 

“Well it’s just, I dunno, weird” Dean muttered and looked up when Mels cleared her throat, only to see her giving him a look to kill. “What?” 

Mels just rolled her eyes at him and turned to walk back down the hall. “You boys just make yourself at home… I’ll be right back.” She shouted as she disappeared around the corner of the hallway. 

Dean smacked Sam on the arm. “You could have helped” he said as he glared at his brother. 

“I could have… but you dug your own ditch with that one.” Sam said and smirked at his brother. “All’s fair in love and war. I’m gonna go lay down for a bit” he said the last with a yawn and headed towards the stairs to take his claim on the better of the guest rooms. He hadn’t slept much on the trip here, so he figured he’d take the time to relax a bit.

Dean just watched Sam walk away and he turned towards the kitchen, heading for the fridge. He snagged the first beer he saw and opened it then leaned against the counter. “All’s fair in love and war… the hell did he mean by that?” he muttered to himself. He let the thought roll around in his head a minute, then came to the understanding that Sam was intending on pursuing Mels as well. This did not sit well with him. Dean took a deep breath and pushed off the counter, heading upstairs himself. He wasn’t seeking out a guest room though… he was going to wait for Mels in her room.


	3. Chapter Three

Melody let the back door stand open as she stepped out into the big yard that was still occupied by a large selection of run down vehicles. It was one thing she loved about this place… she was never out of luck when it came to transportation. When she was little, Bobby had taught her how to maintain a car. By the time she was 18 she’d rebuilt the engine on the dark green ’69 Pontiac they’d had rusting in the back of the lot. Since then she’d been slowly working on fixing up the esthetic aspects of it. After six years of slowly repairing body work with Bobby, the car was close to resembling its former glory.   
Mels hadn’t even bothered calling out for him, she knew where he was. Every time she couldn’t find Bobby, she knew he was out in the yard, working on the Pontiac. She smiled as she closed the short distance between them and saw him wiping his grease covered hands off on a similarly greasy towel. 

“Knew I’d find you out here” she said as she walked up behind him. 

“Yeah, well you’re overdue on your oil change. Thought I told you to do that two weeks ago.” Bobby said without looking up at her. 

“I know… I was going to do it.” She said and sighed. “You avoiding me or something Dad?” She asked and leaned against the car. 

“No… just picking up your slack is all” Bobby said and finally looked up at her. He smiled when he saw her make a funny face at him. 

“At least I can still make you smile” she muttered as she shoved her hands in her pockets and looked out over the yard. 

“You always make me smile darlin” he said and leaned against the car next to her. “I did want to talk to you about something though. It was why I was standing in your doorway.”

“Talk to me about what Dad?” She asked as she looked at him with a curious gaze. 

“Well… it’s uh- about Sam and Dean.” He said and watched her roll her eyes at him. “I know the way you are about them. I saw the look on your face as they arrived.”

“Dad…” she pleaded knowing what he was getting to.

“I know, you’re a grown woman and all… but you’re still my little girl dammit. I want to protect you from everything I can, no matter how well you can take care of yourself.”

“And you feel the need to protect me from Sam and Dean?” She asked motioning towards the house. 

“Well not Sam so much as Dean. I’ve seen the way he looked at you and I don’t want you getting hurt is all.” Bobby muttered and looked away from her and out over the cars. He knew this would be awkward for both of them. I mean she was his little girl in every legal sense of the word, but those boys were practically his boys too. It just bothered him to think of either of them getting… personal… with his daughter. 

“I’m a big girl dad. It’s not like I’ve never had sex before… and besides, you know I’m the biggest heartbreaker the world has known!” She said with humor behind her words as she bumped her shoulder against his. “I think you should be talking to Sam and Dean about this… not me…” she said and gave him her biggest smile. 

Bobby just shook his head and took hold of her chin gingerly so he could look her in the eyes. “Just be safe is all I’m saying. Play the cards you got, but don’t bet so high that you lose everything in one hand.” Bobby’s words were soft and from the heart and it made her smile a tender smile. She couldn’t help but take what he’d said to heart. When he dropped his hand from her chin she hugged him. 

“Thanks dad.” She whispered and looked at him one more time before walking off. “Don’t stay out here to long…” she hollered over her shoulder as she walked back into the house, closing the door behind her. 

* * *

Dean stood at her desk looking at the pictures she had shoved in a box that sat open, as though she’d been going through them recently. There were quite a few of her high school years, laughing and posing with friends, but there were far more from when they were little, back home. He’d never seen most of these and had to laugh at how it made him feel. He missed those times… back when everything was so normal and happy. There were pictures of the two of them covered in mud, passed out on the living room couch, sitting with baby Sam in the backyard, and one that made him go still. About half a stack in, there was one that broke his heart. It was the two of them playing in the front yard with his mom. 

Melody climbed the stairs slowly, figuring the boys must have claimed the guest rooms, and by the quiet in the house, had likely passed out. She wasn’t expecting to see Dean standing her room going through her pictures. She was going to chide him for the intrusion when she noticed how sad he seemed. She knew what pictures she had in the box and couldn’t guess which one had his attention. She let a small smile grace her features as she slowly walked up to stand behind him. She knew he hadn’t heard her walk up when she saw what picture was in his hands. It was her favorite too. Mary had been chasing them around the old front yard and just as the picture was snapped, she’d scooped both five year olds into her arms. She lingered on the memory a moment and when she felt her eyes threaten to well up, she finally decided to break Dean’s trance. 

“Caught ya” she said a little louder than needed and stifled a laugh as Dean jumped, dropping the picture into the box and turning around all in the same movement. 

“Jesus Mels… warn a guy before you do that!” He said taking a deep breath. “Scared the life out of me…” he muttered and looked at her fighting off the smile. “go ahead… laugh it up” 

Mels took his advice and laughed for a minute as Dean just looked at her with an annoyed expression, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry… I couldn’t help it.” She said and let her hands run over his upper arms. “You’re just too easy to sneak up on…” she said and kissed his cheek before turning and flopping down in her chair next to the window. “So… what the hell are you doing in my room? You’re staying in the guest room down the hall buddy boy” she said and smirked a cocky grin at him. A small part of her was hoping that he’d protest that option. She planned to play hard to get, but she also wanted to see just how badly he wanted her. 

“Well…” he started and walked over to her bed laying down on it and looking her. “I thought maybe I could stay here…” he said and gave her that handsome smile.

“Okay” she said, and paused, trying to think of the best way to lead him on, and yet keep him at bay. She wanted him to work for her affections.

“Okay?” Dean asked with a confused look. “Wow that was easy” he said and smiled at her. When she stood up and made to walk out of the room he looked confused. “Where are you going?” 

“To the guest room… if you feel the need to sleep in here, which I might add is more than a little weird, then I’m sleeping in there.” She said and smirked at him. 

Dean shook his head and stood up from the bed. “Smartass…” he said and walked closer to her. He smirked when she took a small step toward him as he neared her, just a breath away. “you could stay in here with me, make it… less weird” he said and put on that cocky grin he usually sports to win girls over. 

Mels just raised an eyebrow at him. “hmm. That’s an idea” she said and stared at him, leaning in just a tiny bit further, their lips a breath apart. “But I kick in my sleep” she smirked and leaned away from him. 

“You are a stubborn pain in the ass you know that?” Dean said as he dropped the routine realizing it wasn’t working on her, and took a step away, looking out the window. 

“No I’m, Irish.” She said with a smirk “We’re all stubborn asses, with a temper to match. What you don’t know… is that dad is on to you. He already gave me ‘the talk’ about you…” She said and watched the color drain from his face when he looked back at her.

“You serious?” Dean asked in a low tone now very nervous. Very few people scared him, but a pissed off Bobby was the top of the list. “What – uh, what did he say?” 

“About the legacy of the great Dean Winchester…” she said and took a step closer to him. “He knows I’m a big girl…” she said as she took the last step towards him. “He knows what my intentions might be…” she said as she placed her hands on his hips and pulled him to her. “And he knows better than to interfere…” she said and let her lips graze his. She kissed him softly once and looked into his eyes. It took him a moment to process what was going on, but once he had, his hands snaked around her waist and he kissed her. She returned the kiss, but when she felt his tongue slide along her lip, she sighed and closed her eyes, parting her lips and meeting his tongue with hers. She lost herself in the kiss, and never noticed that they had started to move together. When her back hit a wall, she broke the kiss and pushed him backward as she tried to catch her breath. “Whoa…” she said on a pant and kept her arms strong against him as he leaned in again. “Nope, not now…” she said and managed to slip away from him and took a few deep breathes as she walked to the door. She stopped just in the doorway. “You’re a better kisser than I remember though”. She looked over her shoulder at him “hold the thought though… we’re not done”.

Dean stood there blinking as she walked away. He didn’t really know what had just happened, but he wasn’t sure she just turned him down. “Oh come on!” he shouted at her as she started down the stairs. “That girl is… crazy… or something…” he muttered trying to make his brain find words to express his angsty confusion, but failing. Dean just sighed and made his way down the stairs, remembering that all their stuff was still in the car. As he walked past the kitchen, he saw Mels bending over pulling pots and pans out of a lower cupboard. He couldn’t help but stand there a moment enjoying the view, and remembering the kiss they’d just shared. It startled him when she stood up and turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He did a quick search for something else to look at in order to avoid her stare.

“Were you enjoying the view?” she asked when he finally made eye contact with her again. 

“Well, yeah.” Dean said giving her a cocky smile. 

“Hmm. You should see it naked sometime…” she said and turned to start filling a pot with water.

“That an invitation?” He asked with a smile. 

“I didn’t say it was.” She replied as she walked to the fridge and out of his line of sight.

“Oh” he said and started to walk away. 

“Didn’t say it wasn’t either” she said and smiled as Dean’s steps faltered but he continued on his way. 

Mels just smiled and set about her cooking keeping in mind that there were two more mouths to feed this time. Just as she was placing the spaghetti noodles in the water she heard Sam walk down the stairs and cross to the kitchen. 

“Whatcha making?” He asked with a sleep filled voice before yawning. 

“Spaghetti” she said in a sing song tone. “It’s the easiest thing I could make for so many people” she said with a chuckle and pulled the ground meat from the fridge. 

“Want any help?” Sam asked and received a surprised look from her. 

“Yeah actually that’d be great” she said and pulled a bag of mushrooms out and tossed them to him. “You can slice those for me” she said and pulled a sharp knife from the block they all sat in offering him the handle. She felt a smile creep onto her face as his fingers slid over her hand as he gripped the knife. She kept her gaze down, but could feel Sam looking at her. 

Mels walked back over to the stove and tossed the ground meat into the hot pan and listened as it sizzled. She heard Dean come back in the house and drop everything he was carrying into the front room. 

“Hey Mels? I was wondering-“ he started, but stopped when he saw Sam standing at the opposite counter slicing something. “Where Bobby is…” Dean recovered and shifted his weight on his feet. 

“Out back, working on the Pontiac” she said and glanced at him over her shoulder as he wandered off towards the back door. She could hear Sam chuckling at Dean’s expense, and had to admit, she chuckled a little too. As the meat started cooking through she looked around for her cooking herbs but couldn’t find them anywhere. “Where in the hell?” She asked herself and pulled the hot pan off the burner and started opening cupboards. 

“Can I help you find something?” Sam asked without looking at her

“No I just- ah crap” she muttered as she realized she’d had to use them for the last spell she needed to work. “I just need… something…” she said and closed the cupboard and turned to do a quick look over the kitchen.

“Is that an invitation?” Sam asked with a bit of a laugh as he finished slicing, setting the knife down and turned to look at her. 

Melody felt her heart beat a little faster as he turned around and gave her look that made her burn. “Is that an offer?” She asked slowly and quickly ran her gaze over his face. She could see the same awkward Sammy she’d met years ago, but could also see the confident Sam she was used to talking to on the phone. The one that had recently started flirting with her. 

“It could be…” Sam said and slowly closed the distance between them. He looked down at his feet and that shy Sammy surfaced for a split second, then he raised his eyes to hers again. “Do you want it to be?” He asked and stood barely an inch away from her. It was then that he noticed she wasn’t much shorter than him… maybe five ten in bare feet. He found it strange he never noticed before, but then again, he’d never really stood this close to her before. Never really had the opportunity before. 

“What if I do?” She asked him, wondering just how bold he really was. She got her answer when he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. With one last lingering look, she stood on her tip toes and leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. She was impressed at how tender his kiss was, but it didn’t take long before he pressed it further. She could feel his tongue run over her lip, and she didn’t hesitate. She parted her lips and let him deepen the kiss. The kiss grew more impassioned and frenzied as their hands began roaming, but when she felt herself pinned between Sam and the fridge, she pushed him away. “Sam…” she breathed and looked him the eyes “Gotta finish dinner…” she panted and slipped away from him. 

Sam couldn’t believe what just happened. Had they really just made out in the kitchen? He swallowed and stood there a moment longer before he turned around and looked at her. “Did we just…” he started and ran his hand through his hair with a confused look.

“Yes Sam” she said and lowered the heat on the stove before turning around and walking back over to him and placing a reassuring hand on his chest. “We made out…” she said and gave him a ‘so what’ type of look and walked past him to gather the mushroom’s he sliced into a bowl. 

As she walked back past him, he stopped her with his hand on her arm. With a smile he took the bowl from her, set it on the counter and pulled her to him. He leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers in a hard kiss. It took a moment, but he felt her return the kiss with fervor as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body flush with his. 

Mels felt her head spin with how quickly she found herself wrapped in his arms again kissing him with her eyes closed. She moaned into the kiss as she felt her body pulled tightly against his and lost all track of thought and time. Their tongues met in a crazed dance as her hands traveled up his arms and slid into his hair pulling him closer to her. When she felt the edge of the counter press against her backside she thought to make a move to sit upon it, but the thought was chased from her mind when she heard someone clear his throat across the room. Mels broke the kiss and pushed Sam away in the same movement as she stepped aside and looked at the person who caused the distraction, letting out a breath she felt her cheeks go red. 

“Hi Dad” she said in a slightly shaky voice. She looked up at Sam and saw the color drain from his face. She offered him a comforting smile and looked back at her dad when he raised a hand to silence her. 

“Sam. Living room. Now.” Bobby said in a surprisingly calm voice. 

Sam nodded and turned walking swiftly into the other room feeling his heart race. He didn’t really fear Bobby, he respected him, but he’d also just been caught making out with his daughter. There’s nothing like being caught by a girl’s father to make you feel like you’re five years old with your hand in the cookie jar. 

“So.” Bobby said and looked at Sam with raised eyebrows waiting for him to speak.

“Yeah. This is just a little awkward” Sam said and cleared his throat.

“I caught you with your tongue down my daughter’s throat” he said and shook his head. 

“That you did” Sam said and shoved his hands in his pockets suddenly wishing he was somewhere else. 

“Just remember that” Bobby said and walked off. 

* * * 

Dinner had been an uncomfortable and awkward event for all four people. Mels hadn’t ever eaten in such silence and she knew just who was to blame for it. She planned to confront her father about it. As the dishes were being cleared Sam and Dean had designated themselves the dishwashers. Neither thought it was fair for Mels to make and clean up dinner. Mels welcomed the break and headed upstairs to grab her work clothes, figuring a little time with her Pontiac might make her feel a little less angry. She wasn’t paying attention as she walked out of her door and ran smack into Bobby. 

“Jesus dad!” she yelled and tried to side step him. 

“Mels…” Bobby said in a tone of warning causing her to turn around and look at him. 

“What dad?” She asked with a little more anger than she had intended. 

“We need to talk about-“ he started, but she cut him off.

“About what? About me and Sam making out in the kitchen? Honestly dad… when are you going to understand that I’m an adult and can make these decisions and that you should trust me to make good ones!”

“I just don’t feel comfortable with you and…” Bobby started and shook his head looking away. He just wasn’t sure how to handle this situation. 

“Would you prefer I go out to a bar and sleep with some random stranger that you know nothing about? Because frankly dad I thought you had more confidence in me than that.” 

“Mels…”

“Is it the idea of me having sex that makes you nervous, or is it me having sex with the Winchesters that makes you nervous?” she asked and shook her head as she walked away. “I’ll be outside…” she trailed off as she headed downstairs. 

Bobby was left standing in the hallway wishing he’d never opened his mouth. She had a temper on her, and he was uncomfortable with the thought of her getting close to anyone in that way, let alone those boys… but now he was more worried that she would stay mad at him over this. 

* * *

Dean was putting away the last of the plates when he saw Bobby walking down the stairs looking more than a little distracted. 

“Bobby… everything okay?” 

“Yeah, fine” he said with a short tone to his voice. 

“Where’s Mels?” Dean asked trying to sound conversational

“Why?” Bobby snapped

“Just haven’t seen her since dinner and wanted to say thank you for the food…” Dean stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Pontiac. She’ll be out there for a while” he mumbled and headed down the hallway to the master bedroom on the first floor. 

“Right, well Sammy I’m gonna go check on her…” Dean said and headed down the hall towards the back door. 

“Wait dean… DEAN!” Sam shouted and threw the kitchen towel on the counter in frustration. “Jerk…” he muttered, grabbing a beer and climbed the stairs up to the room he claimed.


	4. Chapter Four

Dean let the screen door swing closed behind him and headed out in the direction of the Pontiac and the soft glow of light in the darkness. He rounded the corner of cars to find Mels bent over the engine of the Pontiac and the sound of metal clinking as a wrench fell through the area she was working in. 

“Shit…” she muttered and stood up, wiping her hands off on the grease covered jeans she wore. When she laid on the ground in order to retrieve the fallen wrench, she saw Dean walk out of the shadows and felt her heart jump. She sat up so suddenly at the startling intrusion that she managed to clock her forehead on the bumper. 

“Ow!” she growled as she climbed out from under the car. “Oh man…” she muttered as she shook her head trying to clear the rush of pain. 

“Jeez Mels… are you okay?!” Dean asked as he held onto her shoulders to turn her towards him. “I didn’t mean to scare you…” he chuckled as he turned her towards the light to examine the damage. 

“Yeah well then you shouldn’t be sneaking around in the shadows” she said as she wiped along her forehead and smeared a stream of blood across her brow. “Well shit” she said and wiped her hand on her jeans. 

“You’re bleeding…” Dean said and grabbed a clean rag from the bucket on the ground and pressed it to her head. He could see the frustration written on her face and pulled the rag away to check the blood flow which appeared to be slowing. “What’s wrong?” 

Mels shook her head and leaned her back against the side of the car. “Nothing” she said with an annoyed look on her face. Dean just scoffed and pressed the rag to her head again making her wince. “Ow” she said and pressed her hand against his as he held the towel to her head. She looked up at him then and sighed. “It’s just… My dad and I are having a disagreement” she said and took the towel from his hand. 

“Yeah? About what?” He asked dropping his hand and leaning against the car next to her. 

Mels just laughed as she blotted the towel on her head to make sure the bleeding had stopped. “Oddly enough… You and Sam” she said and waited a moment for his reaction. When he just stood there silent she continued. “He uh… caught me and Sam kissing in the kitchen and kinda freaked out about it.” She said and looked away from him not wanting to see the expression on his face. 

“So that’s what was distracting him earlier” Dean muttered and looked over at her. “So you and Sam huh?”

“Well… yeah” she said and tucked her hair behind her ear. “He kind of took me by surprise…” she said and pressed the towel to her head again. Seeing that the bleeding was stopped she tossed the rag back into the bucket it’d been pulled from. “I really didn’t expect that from him… hell I didn’t even know he thought of me that way” she said and chuckled a little. 

Dean stood quiet just staring out into the yard letting the silence linger. He didn’t really feel like talking about Sam with her… it wasn’t his area of interest. When he noticed her staring at him he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “What?” 

“I’ve never known you to be so quiet before” she said, closing the hood and pulled herself up onto it, letting her legs dangle off the side. 

“Yeah well maybe you don’t know me as well as you think you do” Dean said and gave her an upset look before he started to walk away. He’d gotten all of two steps in before her right leg was in front of him like a gate arm, stopping him from walking. 

“Don’t shut me out Dean…” she said when he didn’t make any kind of move.

“Mels…” he said with a tone of warning in his voice. He wasn’t in the mood to play this game right now and he was trying to avoid the confrontation.

“Dean” she stated with a sarcastic tone to her voice and smirked when he turned angry eyes to her. “Oh so you can be a smart ass but I can’t? Please that was my game long before yours…” she said with scoff and lowered her leg slowly. She watched as he just shook his head and started to walk off. Mels hopped off the hood of the car and followed after him feeling frustrated with his sudden change of mood. “Dean… Dean!” she called to him and finally gripped his arm and spun him around to face her. 

“What?!” he yelled at her

“The fuck is your problem?” she asked keeping her grip on his arm. “Don’t get all pissy just because you’ve got to compete against your brother…” 

“Compete? You walked away from me, and right into his arms… so I’m giving up the chase Mels” Dean said and looked down at her hand wrapped around his arm. 

Mels kept her grip on his arm, at this point just looking to get a rise out of him. She scoffed at his words and gave him an annoyed look. “Is that what you think? Because I played hard to get… you’re giving up the chase?” 

Dean tried to pull his arm out of her grip, but failed and just gave her a stern look. “That’s not why I’m giving up…” he muttered

“Is it because I kissed Sam?” she asked him and watched as his eyes flashed a look of warning. “It is” she whispered and chuckled. “I can’t help it if Sam’s a damn fine kisser and just happened to meet my challenge” she threw the words in his face and released his arm. She took a few steps backwards shaking her head. “Grow up Dean” she spat at him and turned around walking back to her car and kneeling down to collect her scattered tools. She had expected him to just retreat into the house, and was caught off guard when he gripped her arm and stood her up to face him. 

“Grow up?” he asked with a harsh tone. “Frankly, I think you’re the one that needs to grow up Mels.” He opened his mouth as if to speak again, then closed it, took a deep breath and shook his head. Finally he said “When you’ve stopped playing this fucked up game with me and Sam…” he started and just scoffed, releasing her arm then walked away from her. “You’ll know where to find me…” he said and rounded the corner towards the back door to the house. 

“Asshole!” she shouted after him, but knew that he hadn’t heard it. She took a moment to calm herself before she finally knelt down and started chucking her tools into the metal box. The sound of metal on metal rang through the open yard as she cleaned up her work site. Once all was put back away, she switched off the flood light and just stood there for a moment. She felt so confused and angry that she wanted to scream, but knew that would only make them all come running. She took a few steps towards the house, balling up her fists and ready to just say fuck it all and drive off. Instead she found the closest thing to her and punched it. Hard. Then again. And again. She kept going until her hand was bloody and torn up. When she stopped, she realized that she’d just badly dented the side of a long forgotten old truck they used for parts. She sighed and headed back into the house, mumbling to herself about the stupidity of men. When she walked through the door, she could hear the hushed voices of Dean and her father. “Great” she whispered to herself and quietly snuck past them up the stairs and into the bathroom. She needed to clean up her hand and was relieved not to have to deal with the questions it would bring about. Also, she wanted a long hot shower… then maybe a longer cold one. 

* * * 

Dean sat on the couch in the den nursing a beer when Bobby came down the hall from the basement door. 

“Dean?” Bobby asked as he walked into the dimly lit room. 

“Yeah” came his one word answer as he took another drink from the bottle in his hand. 

“The hell are you doing?” Bobby asked as he set something down on the desk next to him and turned a light on. 

“Just having a beer is all” he muttered without looking up.

“In the dark?” Bobby asked sarcastically and watched Dean nod. He picked up a book from the desk and flipped through it stopping every few pages to skim the contents before shelving it on the wall behind him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at Dean who was still just sitting in the dark staring at the floor. “Gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Bobby asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him. He watched as Dean just sat silently and took another drink from his beer. “I take it from your silence that it has to do with Mels…” 

“Could be.” Dean said feeling very uncomfortable suddenly.

“I talked to you about her didn’t I?” Bobby said with a stern tone.

“I know you did…” Dean mumbled as he finished off the beer.

“Then why didn’t you mind me boy?” Bobby asked as he leaned against the desk. Dean just gave him a sideways look that begged the question of whether or not he was serious. 

“I’ve known her since I was a kid Bobby…” Dean said in a confused voice. 

“And you think that entitles you to her favor?” he asked and spoke again before Dean could reply. “Boy you got another think coming then… I’ve raised that girl since she was little, and one thing I can tell you, is that she is a wild card. You can’t predict a damn thing that girl is going to do, and believe me when I say that she’ll do things her way in the end no matter what.” Bobby rambled off and looked at Dean who just raised both eyebrows with a bit of surprise. “Now as much as all this makes me goddamn uncomfortable, I also don’t want a bunch of mopey crybabies around here either.”

“Sorry….” Dean mumbled and shifted on the couch as he looked back down on the floor. “I just don’t understand it is all. I mean, why Sam?” He asked quietly.

“oh god, I said this was already uncomfortable boy. I dunno ya idjit, she’s known the kid his whole life. She talks to him more than you. Maybe… she sees something in him” 

“Like what?” Dean asked and looked up at Bobby with a curious expression.

Just as Bobby was opening his mouth to respond to Dean’s question, Mels cleared her throat from the entryway. Dean looked up and his eyes went wide. She was leaning against the door frame, wearing a men’s muscle shirt and boxers, rolled at the waistband, making them fit her feminine frame as though they were custom designed. Her wet hair was pulled into a braid, leaving a few missed strands dangling loose. She casually hid her right hand behind her so neither of them would ask about the bandages.

“You know, talking about me behind my back is rude” She said as she rested her good hand on her hip giving Dean a defiant glare. 

“Melody” Bobby said in a tone of warning. 

“Dad” she matched his tone without taking her eyes from Dean. “I’d like to talk to Dean alone now…” she said with a softer tone.

“I don’t think I like-” Bobby started but was cut off by her words

“Dad… Please.” She said in a pleading voice and gave Bobby a blank expression. 

“Alright, just… don’t break anything” he muttered as he walked past her and down the hall to his bedroom. 

Mels waited for the sound of the door closing before she spoke. “So you’re throwing temper tantrums now? Guess I’m not the one who needs to grow up after all.” She said with a sigh. 

Dean scoffed and glared at her. “Is that all you have to say?” 

“No” she said and took a deep breath as she crossed the room and sat on the couch next to him pulling her legs up to sit Indian style. “I’m sorry” 

“For what?” he said as he shifted nervously next to her.

“Not sure really” she said with a chuckle. 

“Mels” said in a monotone voice letting her know he wasn’t humored.

“Dean look… it’s like this” she said and took a deep breath. “I won’t apologize for what happened between me and Sam, but I will apologize for how much it hurt you. I’ve known you almost my whole life, I mean hell… you were the first boy I kissed!” she said and turned on the couch to look at him. She had to smile at the smirk on his face. “Granted, we were five and I punched you after… but still”

“Yeah… I remember that” he said with a smile and fidgeted under her stare. “You had a hell of a right cross… even as a toddler”

“So don’t let one make out session with Sam drive a rift between us” she said as she bumped his shoulder with hers. “Besides… you’re not out of the game yet. I’m just waiting for you to step up to the plate” she said and looked down at the floor as a silence settled around them.

Dean laughed a little. “I thought I did step up to the plate… you’re the one that called a foul”. Dean looked over at her in the silence and saw her fidgeting with the bandages on her hand. He furrowed his brow and tried to think when that happened. “the hell did you do after I walked away?” He asked and watched her purse her lips and try to tuck her hand away. 

“I punched a truck. Repeatedly. It helped.” She looked at him and saw the concern, the words he wanted to speak but wouldn’t. She ached for him to say the kind words to her, but he just let out a breath and looked away. After about three minutes of an uncomfortable silence she sighed. “Okay… well I guess I’m gonna just… yeah” she mumbled and stood up from the couch. She was a step away when she felt his hand grip her wrist. 

“Don’t” he said softly.

“What?” she asked as she turned around feeling genuinely confused.

“Don’t walk away from me” he said as he pulled on her wrist bringing her closer to him again. He looked up at her as she stepped forward standing at the edge of the couch, between his knees

She smiled down at him as he slipped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead to her stomach. She ran her hands through his hair and let them rest on his shoulders a moment before letting them slide down his back as she leaned down slightly to whisper close to his ear. “Hey now…” 

Dean slowly pulled back away from her letting his hands rest on her hips as he leaned back against the couch. “Mels?” He asked in a soft tone.

As she felt Dean pull away from her, she stood up and let her hands slide up his arms before coming to rest on his forearms. She could barely hear him when he spoke her name questioningly, but she knew she’d heard it all the same.

“Yeah Dean?” She asked as she let her fingers dance over his arms

“Do your feelings for me extend beyond friendship anymore, or did I burn that bridge long ago?” He asked in one strained sentence before a slightly panicked look flashed over his face. He remembered the last time they saw each other. They got drunk together and things got a little carried away, and she told him she wanted more, just not right then. The next morning he was gone, and she hadn’t spoken to him since. 

Mels just smiled at him and ran her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders as she pulled each leg up to rest beside his, straddling him on the couch. She looked into his eyes for a moment as she slowly leaned forward and let her lips ghost softly over his. She could feel him tense up as she let her hands wrap around his neck and pull him closer to her. Her lips made solid contact in a soft and tender kiss but received no reaction from him. Just as she was about to pull away from him, his hands tightened their hold on her hips, pulled her closer to him and he returned the kiss with such force it nearly stole her breath. 

Dean felt her lips dance over his and instantly his body went rigid, not wanting to take any chances this time. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as her lips became firmer on his and he couldn’t think for a span of moments, until he felt her tense and prepare to pull away from him. Without thinking, his hands tightened on her hips and pulled her body closer to him as he kissed her hard and smirked at the gasp that was lost in their kiss. He let his tongue dance along her lips a moment before she parted them and met his tongue with her own. As their kiss deepened he ran his hands up her back to her shoulders, pulling her upper body closer to him. He felt her hands slip into the short hair at the base of his neck and pull him further into the kiss, pressing her body against his as they explored each other’s mouths. 

Mels felt herself get lost in the kiss as she pressed her body closely to his. Reason came to her then and she ran her hands down his shoulders to rest on his chest as she broke the kiss and leaned back. “Does that answer your question?” She asked him as she felt his hands slide down her back to rest on her legs. She smiled at him and ran the back of her knuckles along his jaw. “Don’t worry so much Dean… I’ve had a thing for you since we were kids…” she said softly as she pulled away from him and stood up, feeling his hand grip hers. 

“Mels…” he said as she slid her hand out of his grip.

“Goodnight Dean” she said firmly and smiled at him as she turned and headed for the stairs. 

* * * * * * *

Mels slowly made her way up stairs, her head reeling from what had just happened. She’d been waiting years to kiss him again, and twice now she’d held out long enough until she could do it on her terms, not his. One side of her mouth went up in a satisfied smirk as she realized she’d managed to accomplish what most women couldn’t fathom… she’d made him doubt his sexual prowess. It brought her some satisfaction to know that she’d left him wanting, whereas most women just didn’t walk away from Dean Winchester. She was still lost in her own thoughts as she started down the hallway towards her room. She was moving on instinct as she wandered down the hall, not paying attention to the fact that there were in fact two other people that were wandering the house now. She came to remember that knowledge as she collided into Sam when he stepped out of the bathroom. If not for the quick reflexes both had developed over the years, she’d have been flat on her ass and bruised in funny places. 

Sam let his thoughts linger on Mels longer than he should have as he finished brushing his teeth. He couldn’t help but dwell on the softness of her lips, the urgency of their kiss, and the drifting thoughts of what would have happened had they not been interrupted. He knew that she’d been a heartbeat away from using the counter to her advantage, and he had to admit to himself, had they been truly alone, he would have taken her right then and there in the kitchen. He let the thought sift in his head as he flipped the switch for the light and stepped out of the bathroom, and was nearly knocked off his feet as he careened into Mels. Used to being bombarded by strange forces and beings, Sam acted on instinct and gripped her waist as she began to shift her weight trying to keep herself on her feet. 

Mels suddenly found herself back in Sam’s arms as he helped her right herself and save her from an embarrassing stumble. She felt his strong hold around her waist and realized he’d wrapped his left arm tightly around her waist and held her body against his, with his right hand gripping the doorframe to keep both of them standing. In the span of about three seconds, she’d gone from pondering Dean’s kiss to being kissing distance from Sam. It left her head spinning and her body frustrated. Never before had she pursued someone, or been pursued by someone for that matter, when she didn’t satisfy that craving within an hour. This game she was playing with the boys was wearing on her more than she had suspected it would… there’s only so much a girl can take in a day, and she was pushing her own limits.

“Hey” Sam mumbled as he righted them and released the doorframe.

“Nice save long shanks” she muttered as she looked into his eyes. 

“Long shanks?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“What? Dean calls you Sasquatch…” she let the sentence die without finishing it as she realized just how close they were to each other. She took a deep breath as she used a moment of silence to ponder her options. She could lean in and kiss him, continuing what they had started hours ago, or she could push him away and go to bed just as frustrated as she was leaving them. Before she knew what she was doing, she slipped out of his grip and smiled lightly at him. 

“Night Sam” she mumbled and stepped past him and into her bedroom. “Idiot…” she scolded herself and suddenly was mentally berating herself for walking away from him. She crossed the room with thoughts of Sam, and Dean, on her mind. She had pushed the door closed before walking across the room, but when she didn’t hear the click of the latch she turned around to see what was wrong. 

Sam slipped into the room just before the door was completely closed. He waited until she’d turned around before he pushed the door closed and looked at her. He wasn’t about to let her just walk away from him again. Dean was the one who had all the skills with random women in bars, but this wasn’t some random woman. This was Mels. For once he wasn’t going to let Dean win the testosterone battle. 

“Sam? What are you doing?” Mels asked as she took one step towards him, then stopped herself. 

“Finishing what I started” he stated firmly before taking three large steps to close the distance between them, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have literally written, re-written, and re-re-written the next part time and time again.... I'm still not sure if this is going to continue or where it's going to go. So please, comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
